desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Game widow
Infobox Template Hey Game widow! I have recently been trying to make a new template for the characters main information to go but yesterday I saw you had made one (well, I think you made it)... Anyway, I decided to test it on some of the main pages and it looked great and I found it VERY easy to add the information. My only problem is where the profile picture is added. I cannot get my head around the template code and everytime I try to add a image it messes the page up. Do you think you could help me out with it? I'd be very grateful! Thanks :) UFO Editor 18:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hey there, actually it wasn't me, but i'm happy to help you out :) Check this page and tell me if that is what you meant. If so, i'm happy to explain it, and if not, i'm sure we can work out what you do mean. cheers! — Game widow 19:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Game widow! Thanks so much for working that out for me. Do you think you could explain what you did? I'd be very grateful! Thanks :) UFO Editor 19:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing! so right after the first instance of the "|-" there is the line that begins with "| align="center" colspan="2" | " (see below). I simply added the image file immediately following that and forced it to be 220 pixels wide (using the code " ", or more generically ) {| class="infobox" style="width: 20em; text-align: left; font-size: 90%" cellspacing="2" ! style="background: #DEDEE2; font-size: 120%;" align="center" colspan="2" | Susan Delfino |- | align="center" colspan="2" | does that clear it up any ? — Game widow 20:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Thanks for helping me out there Game Widow! Cheers! :) UFO Editor 20:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey Game widow! I'm wondering if you can help me out, again? I've been trying to add the quote template to the wiki, with no luck. You can view the template I'm trying to use, here, at the top of the page: http://pushing-daisies.wikia.com/wiki/Ned. The template would come in very handy on this wiki, as you can see, there are character quotes on pretty much every page. I hope you can help me! UFO Editor 17:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Main Characters Hi Game widow! I'm sorry to call upon your help once again, but I'm having more difficulty and I don't know where to go if I need any extra help? You see, I'm trying to make a page similar to this one on the Lostpedia wiki - http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Main_Characters but I'm not fully understanding what I'm doing. I'd like to create a few off these types of pages to house all the links to the characters of the show. I'd also like to learn how to make and use a key, which is also used on the link above. You can see what I've already done here. I hope you can help me out, again! Thanks in advance :) UFO Editor 18:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sure i can help you with that :) I'm just having a look around to see what's required and i'll get back to you — Game widow 10:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Headshot images Hey (again), refering back to your previous comment, how would I go about making these head-shots? I've asked the other editors and admin if they can help, but I'd like to know myself? Is any special software required? Or is there a way of cropping the image using the wiki tools available? Thanks UFO Editor 12:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I just wanted to thank you for all help you've provided me with! You've been very helpful! UFO Editor 12:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :You're very welcome :) — Game widow 12:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to say thank you for reading my blog! Despreaterox22 Template:CharPortal I was just wondering if I could have some help making another charportal. As the current portals are: Alive, unknown, deceased and left fairview. This does not nearly cover the different fates of the characters and I think it needs more. Is there a tutorial or something? I've had a browse around but can't seem to find anything of use. UFO Editor 15:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : there's no tuturial, but i can help out. How many more categories do you need, and what colour frames were you thinking of using ? — Game widow 15:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : I only need one more category; Incarcerated. I do not really mind which colour, maybe yellow, or a peachy colour. I don't mind. Thanks for your help!! :) UFO Editor 15:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Added, here and here, and it's called Template:CharPortalAI :: Thanks so much! :D UFO Editor 11:41, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hi. Long time no see, huh? Well, I need some help with Template:Episode Infobox. I want it to be like the one they use on Glee wiki, but with dark red color instead of the yellow they use. Could you do this for me? Thanks. UFO Editor 21:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Also, would you be able to help me with creating a new infobox for the characters. The one we are using now has had some pretty negative feedback. I'd like to use the infobox that the Glee wiki or True Blood wiki use. But if you use the Glee wiki one, I'd like the color to be dark red instead of yellow, to match the rest of the wiki. Also, if the Glee wiki one is used, the information about Education and music interests won't be needed here. If the True Blood template is used, please could you change the color of the background from black to white please. Thanks again for all the help, Game widow! :) UFO Editor 12:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::On the Template:Infobox Character, the information about the age and occupation doesnt seem to be appearing actually in the article once saved. I think its a problem with the template, could you prehaps take a look? UFO Editor 21:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::It works fine in the example, where are you seeing a problem? — Game widow 11:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Aha! I think i've found (and fixed) the problem — Game widow 11:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) "Thin" Wiki Hi, Game widow. I was just wondering, could you make the entire wiki "thin". Like on the Mad Men Wiki and Muppet Wiki. Wiksteria Lane's homepage is thin but the articles are normal sized. Could you sort it out for me? Thanks, UFO Editor 21:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Also, do you think you could set up a "Top Ten List" thing for this wiki too? Like on the Mad Men Wiki. Thanks, again! UFO Editor 21:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure :) — Game widow 11:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia skin Hi. The new skin would look good on this wiki, and I can see its been activated on all the wikis, for some reason. Do you think you could help me set up a theme, using the theme designer? I'd like to keep the "Apple" picture, we had previously. And the homepage looks all messed up! Whats going on? UFO Editor 22:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :The new skin is not officially out yet, and so there are definitely a few growing pains still being worked out. I have added the apple background for you though. :) adjustments to the main page are coming as well. — Game widow 12:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::OK. Thanks! :) UFO Editor 13:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Template:Nav-Housewives Hi. Could you help out with Template:Nav-Housewives? I can't seem to get the colour to be like Template:Nav-Main? Thanks, UFO Editor 15:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, could we keep it the length it is now (not full-width) but I'd love the rounded corners. Thanks, UFO Editor 15:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :) ::Width adjusted — Game widow 15:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank-you! :) UFO Editor 15:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Homepage Hi. Do you think we could start working on the new homepage, ready for when the new skin is activated? We could do it in the Sandbox. Also, could we have something like the Glee Wiki. I really want this wiki to get some new editors, as Im pretty busy atm, and won't have time to keep everything in shape. Hopefully, Wiksteria Lane is going to be in the spotlight again soon, so that may help. But a nice homepage, like the Glee Wiki, couldn't do any harm? I'd do it myself (which I've already tried, and failed) but Im not very good with all the coding etc. Thanks, UFO Editor 18:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Answered on your talk page — Game widow 18:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::OK. Done most of the homepage. Just need help with a few things, like the Youtube link and a few template problems. Could you have a look? Thanks :) UFO Editor 18:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, here is the Twitter link: http://twitter.com/wiksteria_lane UFO Editor 19:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've made such a mess out of the main-page...I'll reverted it back, if you want to have a look before I do? UFO Editor 19:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :You absolutely did not! See your talk page for more information :) — Game widow 20:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I guess I didn't make such a big mess of it then, after all. It's looking good now you sorted it out. Thanks, UFO Editor 20:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::What about the "News" feed? That works fine on Glee wiki. But doesnt seem to want to work here, unfortunetly... UFO Editor 20:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::The news feed is one of those rss things, so possibly we just need to wait a bit before it "gets up to speed". I'd suggest we give it a little while (like a couple of hours). But worst case, we can change that section to something less "tempermental" — Game widow 20:18, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Wiki-background Image Hi, just wondering, as I want to add a new image to be a background on a different wiki, how do you make the make the back-ground image size under 100KB? Any special software? If so, which one, and how do I do this? Thanks, UFO Editor 17:37, October 12, 2010 (UTC) New Logo Hi, managed to get a new logo, or whatever its been recalled. I had it made over at the Logo Creation Wiki. I like it, it looks pretty good! And Renaboss is back now, and editing and adding pictures, which is also good news :) UFO Editor 16:52, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Category Hi, how do you make a category? Thanks, UFO Editor 15:49, October 15, 2010 (UTC) "Read More" section Hi. I've seen that a "Read More" section has been added to most of the pages on Wiksteira Lane. Thats great, I like them. But for some of the pages, the section is in the middle of two sections e.g in between "Season Six" and "Season Seven" Which is a little annoying for the reader, I feel. Can you help out in anyway? UFO Editor 08:13, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Background Image Hi, please could you make this the background image for the wiki? It needs to be resized, slightly, however, I am experiencing some problems with my PC at the moment (which are being sorted out) and I'm having trouble editing the photo to the right size etc. Could you please sort it out? Thanks. Here is the image: UFO Editor 19:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I've put it up as is right now, as it doesn't really seem to need resizing as near as i can tell, but if you explain how you want it resized, then it's not trouble for me to do that. — Game widow 19:35, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for doing that. However, the picture doesn't really go to the corner of the screen, and the color therefore doesn't match up properly. Apart from that, it looks OK :) UFO Editor 19:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, you see those are the limitations of the new theme designer. I can either match the background colour at the top or at the bottom, but i can't do both. and "corner" is relative, it depends on your screen resolution, so i can stretch the image if you like so that it's wider. What is your screen resolution ? — Game widow 19:42, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright, don't worry. Actually, its my screen! I have probably a larger, wider, screen, so thats the reason, I think. Thanks, Game widow! :) UFO Editor 19:44, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'll play with it a bit more and see if i can do something to fade it out better — Game widow 19:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, thanks :) UFO Editor 20:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :OK, i think i have something smoother (though slightly darker) ... what do you think ? — Game widow 20:43, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes! Thats's perfect! Thanks! :) UFO Editor 20:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Great ! :D — Game widow 20:48, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Simpsons Wiki background Hi, you've done a great job on the background here! The wiki looks great! I'm an admin (future b'crat) over at the Simpsons Wiki, and I would love it if you could help us with our background there! Could you make this image stretch across the screen (like the on here) and then have it fade out? Sorry about having to contact you, its just the staff members over at the Simpsons Wiki haven't replied yet. I'd appriate the help, Game widow! Thanks, Effluvium 20:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Here is the link to the bigger version of the image: http://www.simpsonschannel.com/wp-content/themes/therapy/styles/channel/bgoverlay.jpg Effluvium 21:05, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Done — Game widow 23:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Quotes template on main page Hi, have you seen the main-page? Something has gone wrong with the quotes template and it's messing the whole page up. Could you have a look? Thanks UFO Editor 23:11, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Wiki background Hi, do you think you could have a look at the background problem. It was changed for the Christmas holidays, but there seems to be problems reverting it back, from what I've heard. UFO Editor 15:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed — Game widow 16:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Slider Hi. On V Wiki, they have a slider of different images on their mainpage. I've been quite interested in having one of these on Wiksteria Lane for quite sometime. However, I've never been able to figure out how to make one? Do you think you could copy the code over, so I can make the slides? I was thinking maybe something like "Meet the Housewives" and "Episode Guide" and "About Desperate Housewives" or something. What do you think? UFO Editor 21:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, us users and admins on Wiksteria Lane have come to a pretty unanimous decision to block unregistered users from editing. Basically, they're getting more and more cocky thinking they can get away with vandalism, and the number of vandals seems to be getting higher... it's really annoying to undo their edits, so we thought it'd be best to block them. And if they want to edit, they have to make an account (which is free so it's no big deal) and then we can keep track of people more. Here's the blog with the vote -- User blog:Julietfan2626/Swarm of... 15:52, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Spam Hi. Several IP addresses have recently been spamming the wiki with links to external sites + leaving odd comments all over the place. I've tried blocking the IP, but he keeps returning with a different address. It's very annoying. Is there some way we could stop IPs from leaving comments or editing on the wiki for a while until things calm down? --UFO Editor 14:03, May 21, 2011 (UTC)